mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hank3887/Archive 1
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LeinardoSmith/Gotcha page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 02:35, November 16, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. OK,Um,not sure what that welcome package was all about but...Welcome to my talk! :It is the standard welcome thing :) 02:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh.Is it automatic?--Hank3887 (talk) 02:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah,Welcome! Color Links Do you want to color your page or make a sig? -- 03:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.How?--Hank3887 (talk) 03:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Which one? -- 03:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Page first.My "sig" is fine.--Hank3887 (talk) 03:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Use And replace COLOR with the colors you want the background to be (bg_color) and the color of the text to be (font_color). Use the Template:EZsig2 for your sig. -- 03:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's a little complicated.Think you could do it for me?Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 03:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Also make sure to use | in between the variables. Like on your page you had the Mlnlink template only you didn't separate the template and your username with a | -- 03:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure what color do you want your text to be and what color for the background. -- 03:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,if you can,make it green.If you don't mind of course.Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 03:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Text blue. Like that? -- 03:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's fine.:)--Hank3887 (talk) 03:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Have to go. bye. -- 03:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 03:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:USERNAME Template My signature uses a template, which displays the name of the person looking it it. 04:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,I get it.Hank3887 to Enterprise the ship.I never thought about that.Could you tell me about this template?--Hank3887 (talk) 04:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I am a bit busy at the moment. I am not exactly sure how it works actually, but you can read more on the template on it's page. 04:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) K,thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll answer your Rank 1-2 questions! Hello!It's me again, Hank3887/yellow/black!!!I'll answer your getting to Rank 1-2 questions!If you are looking into getting to make the Crimson Apple Masterpiece but don't have the blueprint?Contact me! --Hank3887 (talk) 20:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Leinardo...? My page is crazy.Would you please fix it and change it to red page and blue text? I'll pay in clicks if needed.--Hank3887 (talk) 05:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can make you the background (for free) when you want ?-- 19:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Great.Blue text and red page.And don't mess it up like a ribbon like happened before.--Hank3887 (talk) 19:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The Official MLN Wiki Store business Hello,and welcome .I will need some clicks from your store The Offcial MLN Wiki store.I will take a max of clicks,and will give you the same.Just give me a link to the page that will take the clicks.Thank you.--Hank3887 (talk) 05:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can help you for rank 3, first you get a millstone hurling module for blue bricks. put in a millstone and someone clicks. you might win ( most likely, no)keep putting in millstones. Right,ok.I knew that!Never thought much about it.Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 00:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Blog Barnstar Not a bad idea, speaking of which I haven't ever been awarded a 500 edit barnstar or something else, lol. - - My Page - My talk 12:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) User page colors Sorry, I was not around to help but I am glad to hear you got things worked out. Welcome to the MLN wiki!! 17:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 18:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Work So you want a job at MLN Market? Ummmm... what do you want to do there?-- 20:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Anything that will pay good clicks.--Hank3887 (talk) 20:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You could be a cashier (dealing with the click buys). I,d give you a hypnotic frequency machine every week.-- 20:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about clicks...What about a beaver?Yeah,a beaver would be nice.My username is Hank3887 on MLN too.I can be found at other users pages as well and should have spots for friends.Please contact me with your MLN user's name and I will accept you as a buddy.P.S:I can only have limited amounts of friends as my friend list is still almost full.I can only accept you and shopkeepers I'm dealing with.Signed,--Hank3887 (talk) 20:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok. You,re on the job, but my time on the computer is over; I can't send a friend request now.-- 20:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Right.Your Drogdo9.Got it.I'll check in when I can.Give me a short overview of the job,and I'll get to it.(Or your shop will fall to the bottom of the trade market,I don't know which.)Feel free to correct me if I do something wrong,Boss.;)--Hank3887 (talk) 00:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Vandall!!! Grrrrr.....Somebody made a link to there page ON MY USER PAGE!!!They are called Ronaldo23 on MLN.Please track this name!--Hank3887 (talk) 20:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Fixed-- 13:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) re: reminder i just sent 25 clicks to your module. that will be free sorry for the wait Thanks Mackmoron.By the way,aren't you my administrator?Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 03:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yea just got admin-ified a few days ago. You got a message from me on your talk page.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :yea i saw. responce is below Re: How to questions Did you mean an template? That is the template that has a picture and a certain ammount of edits. If thats what you want, I can put the code on here for you. Cool,thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Also, you might want to think about changing the color of your page. it is VERY hard to read. It won't work!!!--Hank3887 (talk) 04:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well,if you don't like it,help me change it.-- 05:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 05:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) By the way how do you get to be an administrator?Just curious.No chance I could be one.NO chance. :You have to file a request for adminship, and the community votes about it Well,I'd never get a vote if I did that.Bet that took some guts.-- (talk) 18:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok sig Ok 1st I am going to make a page for you User:Hank3887/sig. I will make you a sig with your: user page, talk page and store links you can change the color later. Ok sig Ok 1st I am going to make a page for you User:Hank3887/sig. I will make you a sig with your: user page, talk page and store links you can change the color later.-- 16:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig Ok now just copy and past this into your sig box in preferences and you will have -- 16:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to check the "Custom signature" box next to your sig preferences. More info can be found on the My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy page. 20:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks,Kjhf.-- 21:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) shop did Skipper733 ever help you make a shop? if not I can help you and I would be happy to sponsor it!-- 16:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to,but I can't get any BIG support and everybody wants a rank 2 to be supplying them with stuff for Rank 4-10!The conversation is on my blog if you want an in-depth view of it.Thanks,-- 18:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) If you want to buy,sell,or just support at my store do a advanced search on User:Hank3887/Newbie Trades.You'll see a link to my page for the store.PLEASE ORDER 5 TIMES!!!I heard that you have to do that to get a shop approved.Thanks,-- 18:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Shop Can i help you with you shop ,then you can sell rank 4,5,6 items too .-- 18:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes!I need it to get on the trade market and increase rank on My LEGO Network!Please Freddy,I need donations!Woo-hoo!-- (talk) 19:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! As for discovering you can give yourself barnstars,I'm gonna do it!!!